


Pretty When You Blush

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, Junsu decides, almost unmentionably pathetic to be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty When You Blush

**Author's Note:**

> An old fanfic I decided to spruce up.

It’s been raining all afternoon, so of course Jaejoong stayed inside all day, nice and cozy warm in his sweater and sweatpants.

When Junsu walks through the door, soaking wet and sniffling from being outside, Jaejoong takes one look at him and points to the bathroom. Junsu smiles and lets his wet clothes fall on the tiled hallway floor, just because he knows it annoys Jaejoong and he wants to see that fiery spark in Jaejoong’s eyes.

Junsu bends to untie and pull off his sneakers. He can feel Jaejoong’s eyes slide away from his laptop screen and toward his bent-over form. Junsu stares at Jaejoong upside-down until Jaejoong’s eyes catch his own--Junsu winks at him. Jaejoong quickly glances away, and Junsu can see his face heat up with embarrassment.

“There’s medicine in the cabinet,” Jaejoong says and Junsu can hear the tremble in his voice.

Junsu desperately wants to say something. He watches as Jaejoong visibly tenses, waiting for him to speak; but Junsu doesn‘t say anything, deciding he likes to watch Jaejoong squirm. He walks closer to Jaejoong and reaches out to touch him. His fingers trace over the blush that has spread from Jaejoong’s jaw line over the apple of his cheek.

 _You’re so pretty when you blush, hyung_ , he thinks.

He leaves then, runs like a coward, because any more time spent in Jaejoong’s presence could be and would be dangerous. As the bathroom door closes, he lets his head fall against the wood and closes his eyes tightly. He can feel the pent-up frustration boiling under his skin, but he does not scream. It feels too much like surrender.

It is, Junsu decides, almost unmentionably pathetic to be in love.


End file.
